nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Police
The Police have been a primary feature in Need for Speed since the original. Their biggest role was in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit, the first NFS game to have police the PC version was the first NFS game that allowed players to play as the cops in PC NFS games. While the PSX version of Need for Speed: High Stakes was the first NFS title that allowed players to play as the cops in consoled based NFS games. The police also return in Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed but not as playable and only as obstacle to stop racers in the game. In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 there were police, and a "be the cop" mode that allowed the players to be cops. The Police were removed in the Underground series. They make a return in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and every other NFS game after, except for Need for Speed: ProStreet and Need for Speed: Shift. In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the player has a chance to play the Police Career again, the First time since Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. In Need For Speed Most Wanted In Need For Speed Most Wanted the police have a very important role because you will have to earn bounty by taking down police cars and dodge roadblocks to progress in the game and to challenge the next Blacklist racer. The further in the game, the more milestones and bounty you will need to earn to get further in the game. But when you progress the police also will send in better units to deal with you. The higher your heat, the more police vehicles there will come and the more tactics they will use to take you down. This heat level can be seen around your mini-map while racing or free-roaming. When causing to much damage or driving way over the speed limit, the police will come and when they spot you they will start chasing you. The longer the chase the more heat you get. In Need For Speed Most Wanted there are 6 heat levels and when you got the black edition there are 7 heat levels. HEAT 1 (Civic Police) Police Units: Civic Cruisers (Crown Victoria) Max. Police cars: 5 Special Features: None HEAT 2 (Civic Police) Police Units: Undercover Civic Cruiser (Crown Victoria) Max. Police cars: 10 Special Features: Roadblocks will be set up to stop the player. HEAT 3 (State Patrol) Police Units: State Pursuit Vehicle (Pontiac GTO), Light SUV Max. Police cars: 15 Special Features: Roadblocks, SUVs will come from in front of you and they will try to ram you in your front. HEAT 4 (State Patrol) Police Units: State Undercover Vehicle (Pontiac GTO) Vehicle, Heavy SUV, Police Helicopter. Max. Police cars: 20 Special Features: Roadblocks, SUVs, Spike strips will now appear at roadblocks. HEAT 5 (Federal Authorities) Police Units: Federal Pursuit Vehicle (Chevrolet Corvette C6), Heavy SUV, Police Helicopter, Cross (Chevrolet Corvette C6) Max. Police cars: 25 Special Features: Roadblocks, SUVs, Spike strips, Helicopter that tries to hit you. HEAT 6 (Federal Authorities) Police Units: Federal Undercover Vehicle (Chevrolet Corvette C6), Supercharged SUV, Police Helicopter, Cross (Chevrolet Corvette C6) Max. Police cars: 30 Special Features: Roadblocks, SUVs, Spike strips, agressive helicopter, SUVs that follow u like normal police cars. This heat level is only avaible in the Final Pursuit and in Challenge Series 68. HEAT 7 Police Units: Supercharged SUV Max. Police cars: 15 Special Features: SUVs (both ramming and chasing), Spike strips, Roadblocks. This heat level is only avaible in Challenge Series 69. (Black Edition Only)